A Sakura Reunion
by The Yuki
Summary: Subaru's life is dreary without Seishiro or Hokuto around to cheer him up, and Subaru's sadness over the loss of Hokuto has been replaced with fury when the one who caused all of his problems pays him a visit.Please read and rate.


**Hello and welcome to my Tokyo Babylon fic. I wrote this when I first read the ending to Tokyo Babylon, and it's a little corny but pretty good. If you happen to read it, please, _please _review it. I'm desperate for opinions.**

**Disclaimer: Subaru, Seishiro, Hokuto, and Tokyo Babylon are not mine. They are property of CLAMP**

Subaru looked around at the empty walls of his apartment from his stool at the counter. He had still left the two other stools untouched, longing for the past, when he, Hokuto, and Seishiro would sit together and chat or eat. And Seishiro would make some comment about loving him, and Hokuto would laugh and support him, and Subaru would blush and frantically stutter "N-no, it's nothing like that!" He laughed at how naïve, clueless, and lucky he used to be, without even bein aware of it. His primary cause of angst would always be whatever his next job was; Seishiro's comments never really offended him that much.

Sure, he still had jobs. And he still worried about them, too. But he didn't have Hokuto-chan to cheer him on and make his meals, and his mind was too clouded with hate and a desire for revenge on Seishiro to even feel sadness or joy for his clients. He was only working for the money, emotional attachment and the mental reward of doing something good for a fellow man never even occurred to him anymore. And with obaasan gone, he didn't even really have anyone to look up to. He was completely alone. 6 years ago, that wouldn't have been too much of an inconvenience; he made friends easily with his sweet face, kind personality and compassion for every living thing, but now very few even tried to talk to him. All of the gentle gleam in his eyes was gone without a trace and replaced with unfiltered hatred. The friendly aura that used to surround him had vanished, and in its place was a severe hostility that drove away any potential friends. He held up his late sister's old pocket mirror and stared at himself, muttering,

"What a wreck you are, Subaru; what a sad, sad wreck."

The few times that he didn't have a job, he didn't know what to do with himself except for mourn, cry, research Seishiro's whereabouts, or just sit around. Tired of brooding and having temporarily given up on the location of his formerly beloved assassin, he found himself hopelessly bored, waiting desperately for a phone call of any sort. When the phone finally did ring, it wasn't as significant as he might have hoped. Some girl at Matsukaze junior high was convinced she was the reincarnation of the murderer that killed her grandfather and was threatening other students. Subaru did some research, went to the school, chanted some incantations, performed an exorcism, and returned home in the evening with a thicker wad of cash in his pocket than he had left with. His dinner consisted of a pathetically flavorless bowl of instant ramen. Putting on his old spotted pajamas (it was a wonder that they still fitted); he laid down on his futon and went to sleep.

He woke up knowing that he had dreamed about something, without knowing (or caring) what. He pulled himself up and looked at the calendar with blurry eyes. April 1st. Deep in the back of Subaru's mind, something went off. There was something important about April 1st, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it, so he gave up.

Otherwise, he went on with his day like usual, doing all the daily things- eating breakfast, calling his recent clients to make sure things were still going alright, etc. But before making his last call, when he turned the phone on, he heard a sound he had not heard for a long while now: the beeping that implied that he had a message. Going to his voicemail, he heard a deep and beautiful yet somehow unnerving voice say slowly,

"Hello, Subaru-kun. I thought it would be bad manners not to give notice before visiting you, so just know that I should be there soon. After all, you do know what today is… don't you?"

Dropping the phone and clenching his teeth in fury, Subaru instantly remembered what today marked- it had been exactly 15 years since Seishiro's and his rendezvous under the sakura.


End file.
